bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaka Seigen
Misaka Seigen, is an Amatsuotome who currently resides in the spiritual realm Paradiso. Brought up there after her death, Misaka is quite experienced and rather old, despite her appearance and personality and ages well over 1000 years of age. Misaka was taught how to defend herself and others from an ancient Amatsuotome who was born only a few decades after Minako Kichida and died after defending Misaka from an unnamed attacker in Paradiso many years ago. Since then, she has become friends with Kaede Nobuko, and is known to be extremely accepting and trusting, as well as Kaede being her "guardian" in a sense, protecting her from those with malicious intentions. Appearance As all of the Amatsuotome are, Misaka is a woman of immense beauty, and despite her age, because of her immortality and her becoming an Amatsuotome, her beauty rivals most of the other Amatsuotome quite easily and many men and even bi-curious women and said to attract to her immediately. She has a very curvaceous figure, with a very large bust, that easily rivals the size of Rangiku Matsumoto's, fair skin and pure golden eyes as described by many. She is also known to have a rather childish beauty despite her figure, as she doesn't go for a mature look and remains pure, which she describes as a child's heart while never using any form of seduction. She is known for her shining, long golden blond hair that goes down to her waist and is usually left flowing and free and has a few locks coming down her forehead and two bangs that go down to her shoulders. Her attire, despite not being her intentions, can be considered rather revealing and seductive by some individuals, mainly those who are perverted.She wears a red top which has pink lining on the edges, and reveals a good portion of her breasts because of their rather large size, and is rather loose fitting, she also wears the same colored gloves and ribbon tied to her rather broad brimmed brown hat. Over this she wears a sleeveless cut out fitting white dress which she wears as to not expose too much of her breasts and keeps this fitting with a red sash that she ties around her waist, in a similar fashion to a belt or obi sash. Usually seen with a brown leather strap over her dress as well, that has a pouch that conceals her pistol which she sometimes uses if a confrontation occurs. Personality A cheerful and childish woman, Misaka is known to constantly have a rather cheeful and bubbly disposition, which she describes as her own embodiment of purity. While in conversation, she will always refer to rather childish words and sayings that aren't very descriptive in a very comical manner, such as saying "thingy!" when referring to an object or when referring to a person whose name she's forgotten she uses the term, "Mr/Ms What's his/her face" and is usually seen being treated like a child by those younger (in appearance and age) to her. She is also described by Kaede as Absent-Minded, and rarely ever fully listens to someone talking usually being distracted by a nearby person or object she finds fascinating, which is nearly everything. The most unique thing about her however is her ability to trust any individual without any hesitation, despite knowing their intentions and background rather quickly, and is usually lectured on this habit by Kaede, saying that she is too naive. Even in battle, she will rarely actively take part in attempting to injure an enemy, instead trying to sway them to stop fighting, and if that doesn't work she embraces them and puts their head in between her breasts, despite their gender, and this almost always causes her opponent's will to waver. However, underneath all this is a rather timid and sad individual who has been put through sadness almost all of her life as a human being. Only after drowning in the sea of Philosophy did she attain happiness, as her teacher took her in and cared for her more than her life. However after witnessing the death of her teacher, and hearing her last words and seeing her smile when she died that she truly understood her master's teachings. Since then she had taken up this personality and never swayed from her path. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Marksman: Contrary to her rather comical and clumsy appearance and persona, Misaka is a deceptively skilled Marksman, although her rather pacifist like personality and coupled with very little killing intent from her almost all the time limits her skill. However, she is known to fire accurately and with immense speeds which can defeat an opponent in only one hit depending on their power. She usually ricochets the bullets of surroundings in an enclosed area, and rarely aims for the body directly, but rather hoping to disable them as quickly as possible with very few injuries if a confrontation occurs. Great Philosophy Power: She has a rather large amount of Philosophy because of her experience as an Amatsuotome as well as a millenia to harness her race's power alongside teaching from Hime has made her a formidable opponent for almost any combatant. Her energy is pure and calm, in a similar manner to the untainted ocean. Her Philosophy is coloured an azure blue. Kamiwaza Practicioner: Although not regularly used, she does tend to use Kamiwaza with some proficiency when the time arives. She is able to use lower level spells quite easily, but has difficulty with higher level spells. However, she can also combine her power with someone else to use a higher level spell with immense power, enough to block an extremely powerful spell's attacks once, but wasn't able to again. Photokinesis: She commonly utilises Photokinesis alongside her bullets to effortlessly fire powerful beams of energy which can inure people quite easily, and can use small beams of light as well. She also uses her own energy to create the light, making it an azure blue color when she wants to. Faunal Manipulation Expert: As the former student of Hime, the legend of Faunal Manipulation, she has great skill in Faunal Manipulation, being able to change the weather mildly, and create and manipulate trees and plants of any kind to the point where they seem distorted. Regeneration: Like all Amatsuotome, she can easily regenerate from any attack, as long as it isn't an attack that can kill her. Immense Physical Strength: She possesses an enormours amount of strength, although it's rarely used, she can effortlessly shatter boulders, and cause craters in the ground with a punch or kick. Seijou Seijou (せいじょう purity) the name of Misaka's Seijou is Mujaki (無邪気 Innocence), in conjuction with her beliefs of a child's purity. In order to release her Seijou, she chants, Remove all Conflict (全て競合を除去 Subete kyōgō o jokyo). Once she has chanted this, her body shines an azure blue and shines around her before her body changes dramatically in height and figure. She turns into a child, with golden blond hair much like her own, rather pointed ears, and dark green eyes. She wears an attire of a school girl, with a standard formal short sleeved white shirt, small blue tie and azure blue skirt. Misaka calls this the true form of purity in her own words, and she always has a calming azure aura around herself. Seijou Special Abilities Trivia Behind the Scenes Her appearance is based off Tendo Rushuna from Grenadier Some of her personality and some parts of her fighting style are influenced by Tendo Rushuna from the anime series Grenadier, although not completely. Seijou appearance based off Astarotte Ygvar, from the anime series Astarotte no Omocha, and manga series, Rotte no Omocha (Astarotte's Toy and Rotte's Toy) Category:Amatsuotome